As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Various types of security measures can be taken to ensure the safety of laptop computers and other portable computer systems. For example, various mechanical linkage systems can be used to enable and disable computer systems to ensure they are not stolen or accessed without consent of the owner. In some instances, portable systems can be docked and undocked to access additional resources when needed. However, when configuring portable systems with security devices, various mechanical linkages can impede on space availability internal to housings of portable systems. As such, use of some locking mechanisms can require oversized hardware components to deter theft or other undesired access.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.